


Alchemy

by Idrelle_Miocovani



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action, F/F, Rating for Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrelle_Miocovani/pseuds/Idrelle_Miocovani
Summary: When Vidomeda escorts the Inquisitor through a shady old house in the desert, things don't go exactly as planned.





	Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viking_woman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_woman/gifts).



> A little thing written for thevikingwoman for OC kiss week. Vidomeda is mine, Mira belongs to her.

Some days, working for the Inquisition was easy. You get a job, you do the job, and that was that. 

Other days, you stumbled into more than you bargained for. 

Today was the latter. Mira had received news about a strange estate buried in the sands of the Western Approach and had decided to check it out alone. Vidomeda had accompanied her at the last minute. They had spent a good hour wandering the sand strewn halls when they came across a strangely glowing artifact. 

Hefting her sword and preparing for a sudden onslaught of demons (that’s what happened the last time she had touched a strangely glowing artifact in the middle of the Western Approach), Mira touched the object. 

Which then fizzled and hissed and glowed even brighter. 

Mira looked at Vidomeda. 

Vidomeda looked at Mira. 

“Oh shit,” Mira said. 

_“RUN!”_ Vidomeda yelled. 

They ran, charging down the corridors like stampeding horses. Vidomeda shoved herself against the doors and burst out into the desert air, the harsh sunlight piercing her eyes. She pelted forwards, leaping off the front stairs and hitting the sand. She skidded a stop, looked back and realized Mira was not with her. 

_Shit—shit—shit!_

 Vidomeda ran back to the estate. She crossed the threshold, nearly slamming into Mira. 

“Meda—” 

“No time!” 

Vidomeda grabbed her and unceremoniously threw her forwards. She leapt—and a blast tore through the entire estate, smoke and flames shooting into the sky. 

Heat stung Vidomeda’s back as she flew through the air. She landed forcefully in the sand and rolled down the slope, coughing and wheezing. She came to a stop on her back, staring up at the bright blue sky and the searing yellow sun. 

Mira’s face loomed over her, a touch of ash on her cheeks. “Are you all right?” 

“Yeah,” Vidomeda wheezed. “Fine.” 

“What the fuck was that?” 

“No idea,” Vidomeda said. “Magical trap? Ask Dorian. It wasn’t alchemy, that’s for sure.” She gingerly tried to sit up, wincing as her body complained. She would be thoroughly bruised tomorrow. 

Mira put a hand to her chest and gently pushed her back down. “No. Stay there.” 

“I’m fine, Mira, seriously—” 

“Stay there, Meda, or I swear I’ll give you another bruise!” Mira exclaimed. She dug through the pouch hanging off her belt, looking for something. “You’re hurt. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have touched the… whatever that thing was.” 

Vidomeda raised a hand and shielded her eyes from the sun. “I had worse accidents than this. It’s not the first time I’ve blown myself up.” 

“Is that something you do on a regular basis?” Mira asked. 

“Did I ever tell you about the time I went to Diarsmuid and we did a performance of _Lady Jocasta’s Revenge_ —”and there’s this scene where a high dragon appears—” 

Mira pulled out a healing potion. 

“—and there’s this scene where a high dragon appears—” 

Mira uncorked the healing potion. 

“—and it’s supposed to swoop down and set everything on fire. So, we have this giant puppet that’s manned by, oh, five or six people, and there’s me sitting there in its mouth with a couple different flasks and—” 

Mira dumped the healing potion down Vidomeda’s mouth. 

The potion was smooth and sweet. 

“Have you ever thought about _not_ talking shit when you’re dying?” Mira said, tears streaming from her eyes. 

Vidomeda swallowed. “I’m not dying,” she said. 

“You were blown up!” Mira exclaimed, sitting back on her knees. “You came back to get me, you saved me—and you were blown up!” 

Vidomeda smiled. “I didn’t realize you were so worried.” 

“Shit, Meda! _Of course_ I was worried! It’s my fault.” 

Vidomeda reached up and placed a hand against Mira’s cheek. Her thumb wiped away tears. “Accidents happen on a job like this. And it’s not your fault my legs are so much longer than yours.” 

Mira laughed, tears still streaming from her eyes. “Are you making fun of my height?” 

“Never,” Vidomeda said. “I like you the way you are.” 

Mira cried out as she threw herself forwards, wrapping her arms around Vidomeda, kissing her soundly. “Never—” She kissed her. “—again—” She kissed her. “—You hear me?” 

Vidomeda laughed and ran a hand through Mira’s hair. She kissed the tip of her soot-stained nose. “Never again,” she promised. 

Mira collapsed on Vidomeda’s chest and held her tight. 

“Thank the Creators,” she murmured.   


End file.
